


Dance With Me.

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Slow Dancing, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me." Smith said quietly as he pressed a kiss to Trott's cheek, closing his eyes as the music played in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP slow dancing in the light of the refrigerator.
> 
> Song is: A Lack Of Colour by Death Cab For Cutie.  
> Listen to it if you can, it kinda sets the whole mood for the fic and what not!
> 
> Send prompts to me on Tumblr: alsmiffi.tumblr.com

It was 3:52 am as Trott sat at the kitchen counter, a glass of water in his hand.  
He lifted the glass to his lips, drinking the last of the liquid before hopping off the stool and putting the glass in the sink, lightly as not to make a noise.  
He sighed slightly as he leant on the counter, looking out of the window which overlooked the town around him, past the end of the garden.  
It was a pretty sight, even though it was late, lights shone from the rows of houses and stars littered the sky above.  
The radio played quietly next to him, 'A Lack Of Colour' playing on the late night station.

Footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen, feet padding on cold tiles.  
Trott looked behind him as he saw Smith standing there, a sleepy smile on his face, his hand outstretched.  
"Smith?" Trott asked as he stood up straight, walking forwards to take the others hand. A look of confusion on his face as Smith pulled him closer.

The light from the refrigerator illuminated the kitchen as Smith held Trott close to him, a hand resting on his waist, the other holding his hand.  
Trott laughed softly as looked up at Smith who started to move slightly from side to side.  
"Dance with me." Smith said quietly as he pressed a kiss to Trott's cheek, closing his eyes as the music played in the background.  
Trott simply nodded, pressing closer to Smith as the song progressed.  
"I love you." Smith whispered as he breathed lightly, his chest rising and falling in a gentle pattern.  
"I love you too." Trott replied a little later, closing his eyes as well, letting his head rest against Smith's chest as they swayed from side to side in the light of the refrigerator.

Smith held Trott lightly, as if he were a fragile ornament, treating him with care as they slow danced in the low light, music still playing softly on the background.  
Trott listened to Smith's heartbeat as he breathed softly, feeling the others fingers press into his waist a little, in fear of losing the moments that they had together.   
All Smith wanted to do was keep Trott close, to cherish him in the early hours of the morning, when it was just them. He leant down to press a kiss to the top of Trott's head, still swaying gentle in time with the music.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke again.  
"Let's go back to bed." Trott murmured against Smith's chest before pulling away, looking up into the others eyes.   
Smith nodded briefly as he shut the fridge door, leaving the two of them in the dark of the sky.   
They left the radio on as they held each others hand and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
